ACL All Star Grand Slam 2
Card ACL World Championship Liquid Snake © vs. Kenshin Himura No Holds Barred Triple Threat Match Geese Howard vs. Rugal Bernstein vs. Orochi Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match for the ACL Lioness Championship Ruby Rose © vs. Korra vs Rena Ryuguu vs Asuka 6-Man Tag Team Match; Whoever Gets Pinned will be Sacrificed to the will of Mistress Junko! Ultimate Despair (Nekomaru Nidai, Gundham Tanaka, & Fuyohiku Kuzuryu) vs. Hacker Club (Tsukasa, Haseo, & Kite) Triple Threat Match for the ACL Crossover Championship Kanji Tatsumi © vs. Ranma Saotome vs. Midoriya Izuku "Fight for the Right" Battle Royal; Winner gets a shot at the ACL World Championship within a year Guts vs. Kazuya Mishima vs. Jotaro Kujo vs. Barrett Wallace vs. Rin Okumura vs. Simon ACL Tag Team Championship Fairy Tail (Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster) © vs. Team Garou (Terry Bogard & Rock Howard) ACL Lioness Tag Team Championship Inaba Detectives (Chie Satonaka & Yukiko Amagi) © vs. Arcadia Bay Asskickers (Maxine Caulfield & Chole Price) Plus Seto Kaiba & Maximillion Pegasus Address ACL's future! AllStarGrandSlam2Seto&PegasusACLAddress.PNG AllStarGrandSlam2ACLLionessTagTeamChampionship.PNG AllStarGrandSlam2ACLTagTeamChampionship.PNG AllStarGrandSlam2FightForTheRightBattleRoyal.PNG AllStarGrandSlam2ACLCrossoverChampionship.PNG AllStarGrandSlam2HackerClubvUltimateDespair.PNG AllStarGrandSlam2ACLLionessChampionship.PNG AllStarGrandSlam2GeesevRugalvOrochi.PNG AllStarGrandSlam2ACLWorldChampionship.PNG Results *2. Due to the match's stipulation, Fuyohiku is sacrificed to the will of Mistress Junko. *5. After the match, another mysterious message played on the titantron and at end of the message, it reads "It's Sho Time" as it was revealed that Sho Minamimoto was the one behind those weird messages in the past several weeks on ACL Programming. Sho enters the ring and stares down Ranma then hits Ranma with an Uppercut followed by a Running Reverse Heel Kick onto Ranma. Sho then taunts the crowd as the crowd is still wondering why Sho Minamimoto is in ACL? *7. After the match, Orochi stare down Rugal as Rugal say something to Orochi then Orochi assaulted Rugal down with a steel chair. Orochi continues the assault including an Original Sin onto the chair. Orochi ends the assault by dragging Rugal backstage as we just see a very bizarre situation between Orochi and Rugal. *8. After the match, Liquid Snake shook hands with Kenshin then left the ring as Kenshin celebrates in the ring as the new ACL World Champion!!! Miscellaneous *ACL Co-Founders Maximillion Pegasus & Seto Kaiba announces that ACL is gaining a second brand in 2018 due to the increase of the overall roster and that second brand is called ACL Millennium. They also announced that there will an ACL Draft determined who will be on Prime and Millennium starting next season. And last but not least, they announced that next year's All Star Grand Slam will be in Anaheim, CA!!!! *It was quickly discovered once the night had finished up at NRG stadium, after a humiliating defeat at the hands of Hacker Club, that Nagito Komaeda made good on his promise to sacrifice the man that took the pin in the 6-man tag match. As such, the "Ultimate Yakuza" was promptly found in a disgusting display in Ultimate Despair's locker room following the exit of the group that evening. MRT's were quickly called, but it was made clear that Kuzuryu was definitely in no good shape after what they did to him. With the intentions very clear, it's obvious Kuzuryu has been exiled by his fellow remnants. Category:ACL Category:CPV's Category:2017